Dreams Can Come True
by ARR1995
Summary: Summary: Some people would think that having a baby in the beginning of their sophomore year would ruin any chances they had of getting out and fulfilling their dreams but not with Rachel. She knows that she has to try harder now than ever to get into a decent enough college in New York. not that good at summaries hopefully you like the taster. FXR and PXQ but Endgame PXR


**I have amended a few spelling errors that were pointed out thankfully! If there is anything else please leave me a review. The part with the baby having hazel eyes is because I have a 3 month old baby cousin whose eyes are actually hazel like, they where when they were born, they are not always born with a different color. The whole persona is based around my baby cousin.**

This is something I will not be pursuing as a career it is mainly a hobby, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome as I do have feelings so please don't say negative things about it unless it is to help me in any way :)

I know there is a lot of stories out there like this but it was just an idea that would not leave my mind.

**Also I do try my best to spell check everything, sometimes I will forget and that is why I am not trying to write professionally, but if anyone would be interested in being my beta should I carry this story on just PM me. That would be great!**

Summary: Some people would think that having a baby in the beginning of their sophomore year would ruin any chances they had of getting out and fulfilling their dreams but not with Rachel, No. She knows that she has to try harder now than ever to get into a decent enough college in New York. not that good at summaries hopefully you like the taster. Will try to play out like in the series but with a twist, endgame puckleberry. Some finchel and everything in between.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the plot is mine originated from my brain. I do not own any characters or anything related like that.

Thank you.  
…...

Dreams Can Come True.  
Chapter 1  
…...

_**Giving up is the easiest thing you could ever do, but holding it all together when everyone expects you to crumble, that there is true strength – Carpe Diem; Seize the moment.**_

Rachel Berry thoroughly believed in that, everyone can go through some pretty big life changes that may knock them off their path in life, give them doubt in their hopes and dreams, put strain on their relationships with their nearest and dearest' basically turning their world upside down. After all in Rachel's mind she thought that she had enough experiences in life to know that you can never just give up and hope that everything will turn out perfectly. Tomorrow may very well come with more obstacles that would make her once again feel like giving up but she will push past these bumps in the road and be strong enough to carry on through life with the same goals she has had since she could walk and talk. If that wasn't Rachel Berry then she would not be waking up an hour earlier than her alarm was due to go off to go and tend to the crying 4 month old child in the nursery across from her bedroom_**. **_

Some people would think that having a baby in the beginning of their sophomore year would ruin any chances they had of getting out and fulfilling their dreams but not with Rachel, No. She knows that she has to try harder now than ever to get into a decent enough college in New York, and yes she is still going to attend a college in New York and not just go to community college and then transfer half way through or just move there after college. She wants to be in New York where her old and new dreams are. She already has a plan to get to New York, a back-up plan if any of the top colleges do not take her and another back-up plan (which is completely different to the path she is meant to be on) for when the first and second plan do not succeed.

She couldn't be more thankful to her fathers they have been nothing but helpful and supportive of her decision to become a teenage mother, carrying on with her education, having basically a full-time job and still wanting to fulfill her destiny. Although not having a mother growing up she feels that she has not missed out on much as both her fathers shower her with love, adoration and support. Also, the women at temple have always felt sorry for Rachel not having a mother of her own so they always pop round now and then and try to be as motherly as your aunt twice removed could do. What more could she want?

Once reaching the bedroom door that held a blue plaque with black writing on that read _David Noah Puckerman, 23.09.2009, 4lb 9oz _she knew then that everything she went through was worth it for this little person._ S_he gently pushed the door open trying her best to avoid the creak it would no doubt make, hoping not to wake her father's up again she lightly padded into the blue and green room, straight over to the dark wooden crib in the corner, there she was greeted with a pair of big hazel eyes staring straight back up at her. Once noticing that this was his mother David gave her a very big toothless grin and started wiggling his bum, his own little way of showing you that he wanted to be picked up, picking David up and cuddling him into her side Rachel took a seat in the rocking chair that her daddy had salvaged from one of the second-hand furniture shops, she was surprised actually that it was in such good condition when he brought it home. She spent about every night in that chair during her pregnancy talking to her bump explaining what would happen when he was born, how she was going to make sure he had everything he needed and more, just connecting with her unborn baby. Rachel is one of the lucky teenage mums who didn't have the type of parents that would kick them out.

_**Flashback**_

_She couldn't believe how her day had gone, it was the weekend she was supposed to be going to visit her Aunt Susan with her fathers but had woken up vomiting violently which is strange because she doesn't have a gag reflex. Anyway her fathers ordered her to stay home and if need be nip to the corner shop in case of emergency as they were running late setting out, they didn't want to be stuck in traffic. _

_So for the rest of day her plan was to sit in front of the TV watching Funny Girl, Friends and eating ice cream. Her daddy was obsessed with Friends especially Rachel, hence why she is named Rachel. unfortunately for her daddy she is nothing like the character on friends, She's pretty, popular, has a loving boyfriend (on and off), great friends and a fantastic life. Anyway not to dwell on the sad things in her life, Rachel went on to making notes in her diary as she has a lot of cousins and wants to be well ready for any birthdays she may well have forgotten about. Skipping through the past few weeks and ticking off what she had done she noticed the little symbol for her cycle had not been ticked, wondering about this she honestly could not remember the last time her period came. Then all at once that sick sensation she had this morning came back full force but this time it was just dry heaving._

_She couldn't have been pregnant because she's only had sex once and that was with Noah, they had used protection, to be honest they were both drunk at her fathers monthly gathering at their house. Adding up the dates in her head, she rushed out the house thank goodness she had gotten ready after her fathers had left or else the local shop staff would be getting an eye full of her Disney pajamas. About 45 minutes later , after a lot walking up and down the stairs landing contemplating the family bathroom, her joining bathroom or one of the guest bedrooms joint bathrooms, She settled for her bathroom because at least if her fathers came back early she would be able to lock the door. Pulling the 3 tests out of her bag 1 to test, 2 to confirm and 3 for luck she went about doing her business and just sat patiently on the tile floor waiting for 3 minutes to pass on every one. Her phone beeped letting her know it was time, taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what was going to waver her path in life. Two very strong lines on all three test confirmed her life, she was pregnant at 16 to Noah Puckerman. How screwed was she? _

_Just sitting there for a while in her bathroom, letting this all sink in. She knew there was no chance of abortion and she doesn't want to go through her pregnancy to pass her baby off to strangers like a used handbag. She had made her decision within an hour about what her life would now be. All that needed to be done now was to tell her Dads and Noah, How she dreaded telling all of them let alone her Dads._

_Well it went as expected, her dad had been disappointed and angry while her daddy had just cried and mumbled words of a stolen youth. After the shock had worn off all three of them sat around the living room discussing the best course of action, they had been firm about telling Rachel she needs to find a part-time job because if this was in the future when she was older, then she would already have a fantastic career and a partner to help, she fully agreed. The partner situation was a sensitive subject because she wasn't ready to tell Noah let alone her dads but they had demanded to know the name and what his intentions where. Rachel had explained everything she could without making the story sound like she was a harlot to her fathers, but before she could think her Dad was already on his phone speaking away to informing her of the situation and agreed to put the kettle on for her and Noah's arrival. She could say it took hours for them to get here when in reality and Noah were sat on the opposite couch within 10 minutes. Ms Puckerman wearing a sympathetic and understanding look while Noah looked like he had more important things to be doing than be here, he probably did at the time. _

_Her fathers sat down, one on either side of her and just spoke calmly " Deborah I assume you have spoken with Noah about the situation and why he is here? because under normal circumstances when we have a get together it is just us adults." Deborah nodded while sipping her brew. Rachel was shocked she had assumed they would leave telling Noah to her. Sneaking a glance at Noah to see if he was shocked, scared or felt sick to his stomach like she did, nothing he was just lounging on the couch checking his phone every 5 minutes. She felt humiliated that she had even thought that he would be concerned or show any kind of emotion towards the child they created one drunken night._

_Smiling sweetly at Rachel Deborah spoke with a motherly tone "Now you listen to me dear, this baby is a part of both families now and we will do all that we can to make sure he or she arrives safe and sound" Rachel had let out a sigh of relief. "As for you young man, I hope you know that this constant" Deborah gave her son a stern look and snatched the mobile out of his hands "texting is going to stop, Every weekend parties are to stop now, you are going to help Rachel with anything she needs during this pregnancy - and I mean anything - day or night. This baby needs clothes, food, a bed to sleep in, a good education and loving home. You can not just sit there and allow Rachel and her dads to do all the work Oh! and you are going to be getting a proper job, Do I make myself clear? Or would you like to sit back and do nothing while your child grows up wondering where his or her father is and why he only has a Mummy because if that is the case you may as well sign all rights away now Noah Eli Puckerman and don't think for a second if you did that I will not be a part of that baby's life, that is my grandchild also! So what is it going to be Noah?" _

_Rachel and her dads just sat there watching tell Noah what he was to do as of now, Hiram and Leroy were happy to know that if this boy has any ounce of decency in him he will be the perfect father for their future grandbaby. You couldn't say the same for Rachel she was receiving angry looks from Noah from the beginning of the speech, she couldn't believe that Noah Puckerman was silent and from what she could gather from his facial expression a little scared of his mother. She wanted to laugh but could feel the tension in the air growing because as minutes passed Noah still hadn't responded to his mum."Can I speak to Rachel?" Everyone were shocked to see that it came from Noah. Deborah tried to protest seeing as he hadn't responded but Leroy had interrupted and excused the teens from the living room._

_Once in Rachel's room both soon-to-be parents sat on her bed and just looked at the floor for a good few minutes. Rachel broke the silence by asking him the one question most teenage boys want to hear when put in this situation. "You can walk away you know? You can leave this house now and forget all about this baby, you can't forget me because we go to school together but you can go about your life as usual but you don't need to have any involvement what so ever with this baby" She surprised herself on how sure she was, she was scared to death about doing this by herself but while she was downstairs thinking and the few minute break in her room, she realized she __**is**__ Rachel Barbara Berry, she can do anything she puts her mind to and well, that whole sentence came out easier than expected. He still hadn't spoken and he was the one who asked to speak to her alone, standing up about to leave Noah alone with his thoughts, he grabbed her hand preventing her from moving any further. "Are you really giving me that option?" Rachel nodded. "I don't want to be like my dad! I will never leave my kid, it's just a lot to take in you know. When ma' said you were pregnant in the drive over here I thought it was her fucked up way of trying to permanently put the thought of you into my brain. Thanks for the offer but I think I want to be a dad" Rachel smiled and gave him a small hug, she was glad he was willing to step up and be the man he is destined to be._

_Half an hour later both teens found their ways back to the living room and sat down with the adults and discussed what the best plan was now that the most important people to know, knew. There was no abortion or adoption talk it was just two families working out a plan to become one big happy dysfunctional family._

_**End of Flashback**_

She did not regret her son for one second, not even when she found out she was pregnant at the age of 16 years old. She fell pregnant towards the end of her junior year, no one in the entire high school knew of her pregnancy until she was 7 months as one of the cheerio's had done the McKinley high texting chain of gossip about her when they had caught her at the mall shopping for baby clothes. She was slushied, bullied and taunted more for the fact that she was pregnant at 16 not because she was pregnant to Noah Puckerman, all of this stress and pressure caused her to go into early labour, she had just reached her 8 month mark when she was sat in Deborah Puckermans living room discussing David's visiting arrangements as her water had broken.

Deborah Puckerman works as a Midwife at the local hospital and was fully ready to prepare Rachel for the birth and get her straight into a room as soon she was there, which she couldn't be more thankful for. Luckily for Rachel during her pregnancy Deborah was not her midwife, she felt that because she was already bringing a life into the world that would be joined to the Puckerman family she wanted someone who she did not know to give her that privacy about future baby David. she had a lovely elder women who had been by Rachel's side throughout the pregnancy, right through from her ultrasound appointments to when the school found out and going through labour. Her name was Beryl who was 56 years old, she stills keeps in touch now to see how Rachel and David are doing, now and then she may call round for a chat but other than that Rachel barely see's her, it has upset Rachel in some way because having that outside companion allows her to vent all of her feelings about her dads, Deborah, David, School and even Noah seeing as she doesn't have any friends let alone fake ones to begin with.

The labour had lasted about 9 hours in total, the pushing and bringing David into the world part was an hour and a half at the most. Her fathers had been by her side all the way through the labour offering a hand to squeeze and encouraging words in her ear. Deborah stayed in the waiting room informing all of her friends and relatives she was about to become a grandma. Noah was in the labour room with them trying not to faint, vomit or say anything vulgar.

Surprisingly to her Noah stayed true to his mothers words all them months ago, he got a job, turned his homes guest room into a nursery for David, and provided all the necessities a baby boy would need. Rachel and Noah's relationship did not actually improve as the pregnancy progressed, they are a family unit and friends outside of school but in school Noah still treats her like any other person which means slushy facials.

But Rachel wouldn't have it any other way, this way it keeps her away from thinking that because they have a baby they have to be together to make it work, which they don't. Also it keeps her on the track of getting her and her precious boy out of Lima and into a place where they can have everything they could ever dream of. She isn't sure what Noah's plans for the future are but what ever they are they'll find a way around it. They have had their arguments over this before but that is what families do.

…...

So anyway like I said at the top let me know if its worth carrying on?

Would it be better to see how the pregnancy went or just start off from here?

**As I put at the top I have amended a few things but do let me know if I've made any more spelling errors.**

**Also, the part where I put about Noah still throwing slushies on Rachel, there is a twist there he isn't a bad person in my story just a big misunderstanding.**

This story is about how life can knock you down and throw things your way but it's how you deal with it and make the best of the situation.

Let me know!

Thank you

x


End file.
